


Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Kink?, One Shot, S&M-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: I might make this a bunch of Sephiroth One-shots or I might leave it as it's own thing Idk





	Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)

"Do you remember our safe word?" I nodded as I stared at him with the ridding chop in his hands and started to spank me with it, yes it hurt and honestly I'm not really into this kind of sexually play but it's what my lovers was into, it's what he enjoyed and if that's what he loved then I would gladly indulge him time to time and then some if he really wanted.   
  
I may not be into this but I love the look he gets in his eyes and how despite the things he does with the clips and the ridding chop etc he still somehow does it with care and love, everything he does is done in such a loving manner that I can overlook the pain and just find pleasure in the fact that it's what he loves. 

One of the few problems with this though was we had neighbors and I don't think they appreciate the noise all that much don't get me wrong I try to be quiet well... in the beginning I did at least that was until I found out that if I got a little too loud my dear Seph being a somewhat considerate guy to our neighbors would silence with long passionate kisses that sent my heart a flutter. 

 

it drove my mind crazy every time he would do it so I just started to purposely get a little too loud just so he would do it, was it the right thing to do? Probably not but you would have probably understood if you were kissed by him in such a manner that made your whole world spin into total ecstasy.

 

Besides it's not like we do this too much anyway partly because he knows that I'm not that into it and only do it for him (despite the fact that I tried to hide that detail from him) and the other reason was because he had a very busy work life so intercourse wasn't a thing we did all that much, only when we had the time and felt in the mood.

 

Most of our time was just spent in each others company, watching our favorite shows or just reading books together (most of the said books were ones recommended to me by Genesis a co-worker of the two of us), those were the moments we enjoyed most of all. 

 

But that's not to say that I don't like whatever intimate ones we have cause I do ( **Oh boy do I** ) and I won't lie a slight reason why I was hesitating on doing stuff like this wasn't solely because I'm not a big fan of pain (though that is the main reason) but because I was afraid that if it became too much and I used the safe word he would be disappointed but he wasn't, whenever I used it he never did anything negative or spiteful in the slightest.

He always remained totally understanding whenever I used it to where now I'm not ashamed if I have to use it, of course, it's not often, I mostly have to use it when we introduce a new thing into our little private time.

 

Some we kept and made a must for our kink play others went into the abyss never to return or be seen again(the poor little things taken too soon). 

 

As we finished our sexual deed panting I looked into his beautiful green snake-like eyes my favorite part after lovemaking, they would always look so loving and gentle (during and afterwards though with most of the postions I'm in I don't get to see it much until after we finish) you would think he was a completely different person if you saw him. 

 

It's like he's become someone else than the cold serious look he would put on display but that's only what one would think if you didn't know him, those close to him know that he's not cold or mean he just doesn't really present himself all that well to strangers or maybe they just can't look past cold look he has. 

 

I can't say that I was any different in the beginning but at least in the end I was able to and somehow ended up with the love of my life. 

 

_________

 

* **Porkie stuttering** * That's all folks <3


End file.
